Legion of Heaven
The as of yet unconfirmed third faction to the two existing already in Land of Chaos Online, a Heavenesque force to compliment the au naturale Force of Nature and the hell like faction of The Army of Purgatorium factions already in game. The name for the new faction is yet to be completely translated or decided upon, Until it is people seem to be calling them simply, Heaven. Associated with the colours white and gold. Their buildings are of the holier than thou variety with frequent angel motifs etc. Story Abandoned Gods When the Hellion, the god of gods, the creator of all, created the world, named after the Earth and transmit their knowledge to the first living beings, most of the other gods are not imbued with his passionate love for the despicable creatures. When the Hellion said he would leave heaven and will live with it the created beings on Earth, the gods felt humiliated and cheated. Insignificant creature stole their father. After the departure of the gods Hellion ten thousand years to do His will and protect the earth. They believed that when the Hellion tired to rest, he returns again and reign over them, but until then they must fulfill his wishes. But when they realized that the Hellion has disappeared and his holy protection ever left the Earth, the gods were mad with rage and grief. They gathered all the forces and shared the heavens and the earth, building a strong barrier that prevented the move from one dimension to another. Heaven is no longer protects the Earth, and the souls of earthly creatures could not reach heaven. The gods were convinced that the soul can not enter into Paradise, will be spotting a foul as long as not disappear entirely. And this option was the destruction of despicable creatures on his very soul. Rise of the Purgatory But Hellion prepared for anything. He ordered Tanatu, the god of purifying flame, whose light illuminated the whole sky, to build deep underground Purgatory. Tanat purifying contaminated by Earths wretched souls and sends them to the new body. But in a world without assistance of Heaven, many dying from disasters, hunger and hard life. The gods did not believe that Hellion could just up and disappear. Imperfect and unstable world was full of life and energy that seemed to them a miracle that occurred at the behest Hellion. Every thousand years the gods descended to earth and looking for traces of Hellion. Searched everywhere in the ancient cities and the deep seas, where the land was first touched the breath of their father. But the search proved futile. Faint traces, for which he was lucky to stumble, too, eventually disappeared. The gods were in despair. They strengthened the Heavens Gate and ended the relationship with the Earth. Tanat felt that Heaven is completely away from Earth, and asked Astrue sent to search for Hellion, to break the barrier between dimensions. But the inhabitants of heaven refused to comply with the request Tanata. They met with scorn Bishop of Purgatory, and began to taunt his appearance, impure earthly vices. The gods decided that Tanat fell victim to mistakes Hellion. Tanat also did not waste time on resentment. He quietly stepped back, waiting to return to the Astra Heavens Gate, attacked heaven all the power of Chaos. All earthly creatures shuddered with horror, seeing the war of the Earth and Heaven. They remembered the Hellion and the old gods, but do not know Tanata, treasured their souls for thousands of years. The army of Chaos, which had to fight not only with a celestial enemy, but also with all life on earth, has receded. Defiled angels After the war, Crystal Heavens Gate was safely tucked away from the inhabitants of the earth, and the gods have stopped their search. Instead, they sent their scouts, the angels who look after the wreckage of the crystal and the continued search for Hellion. Four of them secretly traveled around the world devoted to their cause. But goals have changed them. Angels, who have seen the earth closer than all the gods of heaven, imbued Hellions plan and love the world he created. They could no longer sympathize with the gods will turn away from Earth. The first who went from thinking to action, was Samael. Samael went to Purgatory to Tanatu. There he learned the true will of the Hellion, a history of past wars and other secrets that the gods have hidden from the angels. Tanata story touched the heart of Samael, and he shared it with his brothers. Eriel and Castiel did not accept his offer, and Samael killed them. But Raziel supported his brother. Soon the sky became aware of death and betrayal of the angels who are supposed to be mere observers. Gods and learned about the army of Chaos, led by traitors, the pieces of crystal Heavens Gate. To decide how to prevent the destruction of the barrier between dimensions, the gods made ??a council. And the way it was found. The gods decided to destroy the remnants of the crystal, before the army of Chaos will come to the surface, and sent down accompanied by Astra huge army. See Also *Heaven NPCs Category:Factions